Sueños
by Aisser
Summary: Un Fic KakaSaku. Los personajes son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.


Sueños.

Sakura se levantó temprano, la noche anterior se había acostado bastante temprano, ya que había vuelto de una misión y se sentía cansada. La misión había consistido en escoltar al príncipe de la aldea Nublada hasta la aldea Estelar para poder pactar la paz, ya que estás dos aldeas habían estado en guerra y decidieron que no querían seguir con la batalla por que no cesaba nada y había muchos muertos, niños, mujeres, ancianos. Se levantó y bajó al piso de abajo a desayunar, desde que vivía sola, su casa estaba mas tranquila, no había nadie diciendo que se preparaba y tenía que levantarse por si sola. Terminó de desayunar y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por Konoha, apenas estaba amaneciendo y no había nadie por las calles… o casi nadie.

- Vaya… Sakura, ¿qué haces así levantada tan temprano? – Preguntó un curioso Kakashi que llevaba ya rato observándola desde la parte superior de una farola.

- Kakashi-sensei, podría haber saludado antes, lleva rato allí – Dijo Sakura sonriendo – No mas salí a dar un paseo, el color del ambiente a estas horas es bello, ¿no cree?

- Eso son cosas de chicas – Dijo Kakashi medio en broma – Supongo que ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarte ¿no? – Pregunto el – No hace falta que me sigas diciendo sensei…

- ¿Cosas de chicas? Que poco romántico… - Dijo Sakura, se le acababa de ocurrir un nuevo tema de conversación. - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Mmm... supongo que no puedo negarle nada a mi querida alumna – Dijo el despreocupado bajando de la farola y colocándose a su lado.

- ¿Alguna vez tuvo novia? – Preguntó Sakura curiosa y con cuidado. La curiosidad la invadía.

- Of course – Dijo Kakashi, pero al ver la cara de Sakura rectifico – En, si, claro – Dijo nervioso, los alumnos "modernos" le empezaban a pegar su vocabulario.

- ¿Ah si? Pues no me lo imagino con novia… - Dijo Sakura - ¿Cómo se llama?

- No me hables de usted Sakura, anda que ya somos como hermanos, deja las cordialidades para otras personas – Dijo Kakashi cambiando de tema. Sakura comprendió y dejo de preguntar.

Ambos siguieron andando, al rato, Kakashi se puso serio.

- Se llamaba Aori – Dijo Kakashi - Murió, el año pasado.

- Vaya… yo… lo siento… - Dijo Sakura tristemente bajando la mirada arrepentida por la pregunta que había echo.

- No te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien, anda, alegra esa cara, estas mas bella mostrando tu sonrisa – Dijo Kakashi sonriendo, algo que Sakura no vió por que él llevaba la máscara – Mira, te invitaré a ra…

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde donde estaban los dos, y un gran montón de escombros estuvo a punto de sepultarles, si no fuera por que ambos reaccionaron rápido y pudieron esquivarlos.

Otra explosión, y otra, y otra…

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Casi gritó Sakura al tiempo que el suelo temblaba y la gente se asomaba por las ventanas de sus casas tratando ver lo que ocurría.

- Nos atacan – Se limitó a decir Kakashi – Deben…

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Sakura algo asustada, una extraña persona estaba en frente suyo, y no parecía muy amigable. Llevaba la capa de Akatsuki. A Sakura le costo reconocerlo al principio, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta – Sasuke…

- Sakura, te olvidaste del kun – Dijo el seriamente mirando a ambos.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Preguntó Kakashi mientras otra explosión resonaba en la aldea y el suelo volvía a temblar.

Sasuke aprovechó ese segundo de despiste y fue directo a atacar a Sakura, bastó con golpearle suavemente en una zona del cuello para que esta terminara desmayada sobre el suelo, inconsciente, Kakashi cayó en la cuenta de aquello, y no se quedo quieto, fue directo a atacar a Sasuke, que ya mostraba su Sharingan, furioso por que no le permitía llevarse a su "premio" así por las buenas, realizó unos sellos que no pudo terminar por que Kakashi se le echaba encima, así que saco su espada y paró el kunai de quien había sido su anterior sensei. Chocaron ambas armas y se separaron manteniendo una prudente distancia entre ambos, en el suelo, Sakura permanecía con una suave expresión en su rostro. La calma entre ambos no duró mucho, Sasuke quería llevarse a Sakura a Dios sabe donde y Kakashi no pensaba permitirlo, el Uchiha ya le había causado demasiado daño, Kakashi había sido el paño de lágrimas de Sakura, cuando Sasuke se fue, cuando asesinó a Naruto… No iba a permitir que se la llevara, no quería que se la llevara, la necesitaba…

Otra explosión. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Todo Akatsuki atacaba Konoha o que? Kakashi se sentía desconcertado. No sabía cual era el estado de Konoha, y estaba preocupado, por todos, pero sobre todo por ella. Sasuke volvió a atacar, permanecieron así un rato hasta que el chidori de Kakashi atravesó a Sasuke.

- Estas perdido… - Dijo Kakashi, pero entonces "Sasuke" desapareció en una columna de humo y frente a él apareció Sakura.

- Kawarimi no Jutsu… - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo maliciosamente detrás de ellos, a una prudente distancia. Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos y no comprendía lo que pasaba.

- Sakura… - Dijo Kakashi MUY sorprendido por el cambiazo, había atravesado a Sakura, y lo peor era que había atacado en su punto vital.

- Sensei… ¿qué…? – Alcanzo a decir Sakura antes de escupir sangre – Yo… te… a…

Se despertó, estaba sudando, había tenido una pesadilla. Otra vez…

Le dolía, le dolía verla en aquel estado, siempre estaba al borde de la muerte, por la causa que sea, siempre estaba delante suyo, y siempre sus ultimas palabras antes de morir eran las mismas, ¿Qué significaban aquellos sueños? No tenia ni idea, solo quería que terminasen ya, era como estar en un infierno en el que lo único que te importa desaparece por tu culpa.

Llamaron al timbre, el se levanto a abrir, en la puerta había una chica de pelo rosado que había salido a dar una vuelta, era temprano, había madrugado.

- Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Dijo Kakashi – Ayer volviste de una misión, deberías descansar, apenas amaneció.

- Es que no podía dormir, por que tenia que decirle una cosa muy importante… - Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Kakashi se aparto para dejarla pasar, ella entro en la casa con cuidado, observando con cautela cada detalle, el la indico una silla en la que sentarse, pero ella se negó, quería permanecer de pie, parecía algo nerviosa.

- Dime Sakura…

- Yo… Sensei… llevo queriendo decirle esto durante mucho tiempo, pero dudaba ser correspondida, sin embargo… no puedo seguir soportándolo yo sola… tu has sido la personas mas importante para mi durante mucho tiempo… y yo… le he cogido un cariño especial… - Dijo Sakura sonrojada – Yo… le amo sensei…

Kakashi se sorprendió, le había pillado por sorpresa, que responder a eso, se acerco a Sakura y ella le miro a los ojos sonrojada. El se bajo la mascara y rozo sus labios con los de la dulce joven, después la besa lenta y dulcemente… sabia mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado antes… Le demostró que la correspondía con aquel beso… y después vinieron más…


End file.
